Thin Ice
by TearsOfAnotherBrokenHeart
Summary: While working on a case at Yuki Yuki Winter Resort Lin almost falls through a frozen river. Luckily Mai is there to save him. LinMai oneshot. I dont own Ghost Hunt.


It was the middle of January, and it seemed winter would not be leaving anytime soon. The cold weather however, did not damper Kazuya Shibuya's(also known as Naru to his coworkers) workaholic tendencies. In fact S.P.R was currently on a case in a Mountain Ski resort called Yuki Yuki Winter Resort. The spirits of lost mountain climbers were scaring away the customers. So the mangers of the resort hired Naru and his team to exorcise the ghost. Currently Naru was in the base researching the history of the resort, John and Hara-san were interviewing the owners while Monk-san and Ayako were exploring the rooms the spirits were seen in. That left Mai and Lin to explore the grounds.

The late afternoon sun was shining blindly on the pure white snow. The young psychic known as Mai Taniyama gazed around admiring the beauty of the environment. It was so peaceful; the trees were tall and proud though their branches remained bare. The sky was clear without a cloud. 'It's so beautiful….I love how snow makes everything look so pure' the school girl thought as she followed the tall man clad in black. His dark raven hair matching perfectly with his black attire. The crunching of walking on the snow was nerve calming and she felt herself relax. She and Lin were heading toward a nearby river where the guests swore they hear wailing. Naru sent her and his tall guardian to check it out. Mai smiled as she trailed behind Lin. Both of them were carrying packs of equipment, Naru told them to get as many samples and research about the place as possible. Of course right before she left Naru demanded tea. 'Really how hard is it to say "please"? It's not like I am asking him to build a pyramid out of water…geez. At least Lin-san is polite; though more distant and mysterious then Naru. Come to think of it I don't even know when is birthday is. I will ask Madoka-san later and maybe she will help me get something that he will love.' Mai thought gazing up at the azure sky. After a few moments walking in silence the duo made it to the frozen river. It came down from the mountains and though it wasn't very wide it seemed to go on forever. Lin started to examine the river and gather samples while Mai took pictures for later reference. 'This is so boring…(sigh) I wish Lin-san was more talkative… oh well…it's better then filing' Mai thought sneaking a glance at the older man. Suddenly a chill went down her spine. She felt her heart freeze. Lin was on top of the frozen water gathering more samples. Mai's instinct went on high alert. "uhhhh Lin-san are you sure you should be on there?" "Don't worry Taniyama-san. The ice is completely frozen" the older man replied emotionlessly, still intent on finishing his job. "But-" "Taniyama-san the faster we finish the faster we can go back inside" Lin cut her off. Mai nodded still not convinced but she trusted Lin's judgment. 'If he said it was fine then it is….but I can't help but feel uneasy' She thought as she continued with her own job. A loud crack broke the silence, making both girl and man freeze. Glancing down Lin saw that the ice was cracking beneath his feet. Within seconds the ice weaken dramatically.

"Lin-san watch out!" the young psychic called out rushing to the older man's aid before the ice he was standing on could break anymore. Before the frozen water could give way, Mai pushed him to safety of solid ground; however she was not able to escape the icy waters herself. Just as Lin's weight was removed the ice broke through making her loose her balance and capturing her, head first in its watery grasp. Mai tried to keep her head above the cold currents however it was not long before the coldness of the water began to slow her movements. At first the waters were freezing but gradually her body became numb and her world went black.

"Taniyama-san! Taniyama-san! Mai! Please wake up!" a concerned voice broke through the darkness of her mind. Her eyes were heavy and her mind still fuzzy. All she wanted to do was sleep, but the voice would have none of that. In fact now the owner of the voice was trying to shake her into wakefulness. 'damn you persistent little….' Mai groaned, as all her senses came online. A sigh of relief brought her attention to the man that was trying to wake her. "ehhhh? Lin-san?" Mai asked confusion evident on her too pale features. 'what happened? Oh right. I fell through the ice. Go figure.' The girl sighed, used to near death experiences by now. She turned her attention back to Lin. He looked clammy, his eyes were filled with a nameless emotion and his hair askew. Not at all like the professional assistant that worked with her. His dark clothes contrasted the snowy environment around him, making him stand out even more.

'Is something wrong? Did he get hurt when I pushed him?' the young ghost hunter thought to herself. "Are you okay Lin-san. You don't look so well…."? Mai asked eyeing the tall man for injuries. The man frowned at her, making the teenager wondered what she did wrong. "Do not concern yourself with me Taniyama-san you were the one who almost died…again…" The ever mysterious Lin rebuked his eyes glittering coldly in the dying sunlight. Mai flinched at the cold tone Lin used; so much like the tone he used when they first met. She lowered her gaze to the snow covered ground. The night's early chill seeping into her bones. 'okay I was not expecting that….did I do something wrong? sigh Why do I have to be such a burden? Sometimes I wish I just….NO! Enough of this! No more sad thoughts! This isn't like you!' Mai scolded herself, shaking her head as if to shake away the depressing thoughts. A cold wind pierced through her soaked clothes, making her shiver uncontrollably. She rubbed her arms frantically trying to preserve whatever warmth she had left. Without warning Lin draped his black over coat over her thin frame. Mai tried to gaze at his eyes to try to figure out what he was thinking but the older man walked away muttering something about firewood. "Lin-san wait….please?" her pleading stopped him in his tracks, however he still did not face her. "I am sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean too" the girl apologized her brown eyes so full of kindness and life. "Why do you care about others so much?" the question took her by surprised. 'It's like asking why Naru is so full of himself' she chuckled inwardly her chestnut brown eyes dancing in amusement at her comment. She cocked her head to the side wondering why _had_ he asked her such a strange question. Then she smiled her innocent smile that touched the hearts of all those around her. "Because if somebody got hurt and I didn't do anything to protect them; I will never be able to forgive myself. It's just who I am, just like you are the way you are." Lin turned around, his eyes soft and caring. "I see…." He returned her smile lightly. Mai felt her heart melt at his angelic smile. "You should smile more often Lin-san, you look really handsome when you do" Mai commented her eyes dropping tiredly but the smile never leaving her face. Almost dying really took a lot out of her body and she could feel herself slipping away again. Without any warning sleep took her. Before her body could hit the snow covered ground Lin caught her. He held her tightly against his taller frame, taking in her gentle scent. 'I better get her out of those clothes before she gets hypothermia' the Chinese man thought to himself, his pale cheeks had a tint of pink to them at the mere thought. He brought his gaze to her lips. 'They look so soft….I wonder….' He did not bother to complete the thought afraid that if he did then his emotions would take over and he would take advantage of the slumbering girl before him. Instead he closed his eyes and quickly stripped the teenage girl of her garments.

It was hard not to make the girl his as he took off her shirt and skirt; but somehow Lin managed to succeed. Though it took longer then expected. Her soft pale skin was screaming at him to be touched. Her short brown locks glistened in the silver moonlight making her seem more like a celestial being then a teenage girl. 'Damn hormones….it's like I am a school boy again' Lin thought grimly to himself as he then took off his own shirt; and covered her with his over coat and shirt to fight off the winter's chill. With that done he proceeded to get up and look for wood, however he did not get very far when Mai's moan stopped him in his tracks.

He turned back to the girl and to his surprise saw that her eyebrows were narrowed in discomfort. His heart started to race, and a wave of worry filled his being. As quick as a wink Lin was by her side desperately shaking her to wake up from whatever nightmare she was having. "Taniyama-san it is just a dream. Wake up…please…." The tall man stated gently. Mai opened her eyes slowly, her brown orbs holding back tears. She quickly wiped her eyes, and tried to put on a defiant smile. 'what a strange girl…Naru is such a fool to keep pushing her away. Well his loss is my gain….. ' Lin thought absentmindedly as he stared at the strong girl. "I am sorry Lin-san….I didn't mean to…..why aren't you wearing a shirt?" the young girl asked her face flushing as her gaze landed on Lin's well built chest. 'ehhhhhh? Am I still dreaming?! Come on Mai! Wake up! Wow…nice six pack….no! bad girl! Wake up!'

The dark haired man did not show any emotion whatsoever. "I removed your clothes so you would not get hypothermia" he stated with a poker face. It took a moment for the news to fully hit Mai. "YOU WHAT!?" Mai's scream could be heard all over Japan. Lin's eyebrow twitched just a bit at her shouting. 'who would have thought such a small girl would yell so loudly'? The teenage brunette glared daggers at him willing that her looks could kill just once. "I am sorry for the invasion of your modesty. However I believe that is a small price to pay for your wellbeing" Lin explained; no emotion touching his face. The fiery girl however was not paying any attention to his excuse. Instead she tried to get to her feet to show her _gratitude_ toward the older man. Her legs still not recovered from the shock of cold water were wobbly and instead of hitting Lin she lost her balance and fell right into his chest, knocking them both over.

Mai's face immediately became red as she landed on top of mysterious man; the clothes that covered her body fell away leaving her in just her under garments. For a few moments they remained as they were; staring deeply into each other's eyes; Mai was noticeably flustered while Lin was the same except for the faint blush that covered his cheeks. "GAHHHHHHH!" Mai jumped off of the man at the speed of light; desperately covering herself with the clothing that fell on the ground. She wanted to cry she was so embarrassed. 'Why? Why does this always happen to me?' she locked her eyes on the ground, hot tears spilling from her soulful orbs. Lin gently wiped away her tears his face understanding and kind; his pale fingers rested on her forehead. "It seems that you have a fever Taniyama-san. I suggest you get more rest. I will get some firewood. Then hopefully dry your clothes by the fire" She grabbed his wrist before he could move away, "Lin-san I am really sorry… I know how you hate being hugged and all… I bet you must really hate me now." She whispered her previous anger forgotten. "Of course not……I consider you…. a friend……" He answered kindly, releasing his hand from her surprisingly strong grip. 'She's so cute…..wait…what did I just say? Damn emotions.' "If that's true why do you always call me by my family name?" Mai asking gathering her courage to look him in the eye. "Would you prefer that I call you by your first name?" Mai nodded vigorously, her short brown locks dancing in the winter breeze. "Very well Mai" the girl smiled, her eyes lighting up the white landscape.

Lin couldn't help but return the smile; his heart becoming warm at the happiness in her eyes. "I will help you gather some wood." The teenage girl exclaimed trying once again to get up. "Although I don't mind catching you every time you fall, I think you should rest Ta- Mai." The raven haired man stated with a smirk. Once again her cheeks flared red, as the previous moments events flashed before her mind's eye. 'ehehe, now I understand why Naru and Takigawa-san like to tease her so much. I never thought it would so much fun to see her flustered' "Don't worry I won't be long" before he realized what he was doing, he kissed her cheek. This action caused Mai to gasp in shock and turn her already red face into a darker shade. Lin winked at the young girl then proceeded to get up and make his way toward a nearby grove of trees. "Oh and Mai…You shouldn't cry. You look prettier when you are happy." Lin stated before disappearing in the shadow's of the trees.

A/N

Sorry for the OOCness and any spelling/grammer mistakes I made. This is my first ghost hunt fic; and though I love Naru/mai I couldn't help but write a lin/mai. I hope they are not too out of character... oh well (sighs) anyways I hoped you liked it.


End file.
